


Forbidden

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He struggled against his internal consciousness, trying to listen to his orders, but during his journey, Sheik was finding it harder and harder to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Every time I glanced at him from a shadowed corner, from a dark alley, or even from a doorway, I had to remember my training. I forced Zelda and Impa’s words to the front of my mind.

 _You are the Sheikah; you live to serve and emotions are second-to-last._  
  
However, even as I tried to believe those words, why did I continuously have to repeat them? Why did I observe from the shadows when it was obvious the hero was safe? Why did I continue my heedless border-line stalking of this man who would save Hyrule? I needed to serve, I needed to halt my actions. Was I not trained for this my entire life? Did I not make the very same blood oath my ancestors did? These questions may have delayed the inevitable, but I always ended up in that comfortable corner, my red eyes watching as a tunic clad body faced off against a spawn of darkness.

 _You are the Shadow; you work secretly and do not exist._  
  
The practiced, precise words were losing their effect as a swing took out the Tekitite. I followed his every movement as the sun began to set, enhancing the beauty of the scene. I managed to force myself to stay out of the first dungeon, he would be alright, I told myself, and he was. However, I saw his recklessness as he entered the Meadow, his sloppy swings. Becoming accustomed to his new body I noticed he has improved as I watched him attack yet another monster jumping towards him.

_You are the spy; unnecessary actions will be your downfall._

Those words were what held me back as a rock came tumbling towards him. I needed to let him prove himself, if the Hero of Time could be brought down by a mere rock, then he doesn’t deserve that title. My face grimaced into a wince, the honed body breaking another rule and was reminded of further lessons.

_You are the assassin; a cold-hearted, ruthless killer._

The hero dodged the rock and fired an arrow at the spider-like monster, landing in a cavity in the wall. Finding the shadows was becoming easier as night approached, and I watched and followed him climb the mountain. He bared the volcanic path with ease and practice while I faced my own difficulties of being hidden _and_ safe. I wondered why he was going up the volcano side, but soon realized that the chief’s son was there. They quickly retreated into the Great Fairy’s fountain before reemerging, the garb of green exchanged for one of red. My eyes widened, that idiot was going to challenge Volvagia without the hammer of legend?! I watched in horror as he weakly and vainly went all out at the mighty dragon. A moment’s hesitation cost the hero gravely and he was sent flying down the cliff.

_You are the servant; anything other than your master’s orders are forbidden._

The stretching string finally snapped as I jumped towards the hero.

_Screw formalities, I’m saving my Link!_


End file.
